empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Holland "Guard" Varenheim
"I will protect you with my life, Captain!" - Guard at the battle on the Hades Islands. Guard is a major character in the Empire light novels and the brother of Hercules Varenheim. He is Everest's bodyguard and although he doesn't fight often, he proves worthy enough to protect Everest when the need arises. He has an unconditional love for his Captain and will die for him if the need ever arose. He also serves as the scout of the Everstar pirates when they sail. Part I (The Need for Excitement Arc - Grand Tower Arc) During the first part of the story, he runs into Everest and Inferno in one of the villages they were searching. He quickly grows a fondness for Everest and agrees to join the crew. During the assault on Bartholomew Norman I's headquarters, he paved a clear path for Everest to run through. When looks for the Everstar, Guard took time away from the crew in order to become stronger. When he returned during the assault on Bartholomew Norman II's headquarters, he shows that he missed his Captain greatly. During the Grand Tower Arc, he fends off several dozen Grand Admirals while Everest fights Newman Crunch. Part II (Dark Hades Arc - The OZ War Arc) When the OZ pirates infiltrate the ship, Guard watches his Captain fend off the rival Captain, Roy. He did not participate in the fight due to the fact that Everest was never in enough danger for him to move in. When Everest is captured by the Marines, however, he immediately begins planning an assault on Dark Hades prison. When the assault begins, he covers his body in an armor made of ballistic titanium and defends Everest from high ranked Marine officers and several wardens. When the battle ends, he confesses that he has loved Everest since the say he became part of the crew. Everest doesn't reciprocate his feelings, but Guard continues to defend the captain of the Everstar crew in future battles. When they meet with the Emperors, Guard trains alongside the rest of the crew and earns the title of Grand Knight. During the OZ war, Guard combats a multitude of other Marine forces, including Grand Admirals and power manipulators. At the end of the battle, he tends to Everest's wounds and expresses his happiness that he gets to serve under him. Part III (Empire and the Fall of the World Government) During the assault on World HQ, he stays close to Everest in an attempt to keep his Captain safe. Together, they fight off five of the most powerful former world leaders. He proves that he is more than capable of taking down high ranking Marines as he is able to kill them without taking much or any physical damage. Once the battle comes to a halt, he is seen celebrating with his friends. Legion During this time period, despite his Captain's change of personality, he defends him to the end. He is killed by Hydra and Harley. Epilogue (Empire: Rise to Freedom) At the end of the series, Guard is seen spending time with Everest in between his work. The two still have a wonderful relationship and Everest respects the man that saved his life so many times. He then shows how happy he is that he helped Everest achieve his goals.